NFC (near-field communication) is an international standard of technology for low-power wireless communication ranging over distances of about 10 centimeters, and is adopted in small-size mobile terminal devices, such as smartphones, and in digital cameras. NFC is applied for various purposes. For example, Patent Document 1 identified below teaches bringing a digital camera and a mobile telephone in proximity to each other to establish, first, connection by NFC to exchange wireless parameters, and then establishing connection via a wireless LAN or Bluetooth (registered trademark) to proceed to transfer of images. On the other hand, for example, Patent Document 2 identified below teaches wireless charging performed by sharing an antenna for NFC.